


Kisses for Yoshiko

by littleyoshiko



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cute, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, Making Out, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleyoshiko/pseuds/littleyoshiko
Summary: Small drabbles on the Aqours members kissing Yoshiko ♡





	Kisses for Yoshiko

**Author's Note:**

> Something different from what i posted so far! Hope you like it o7  
> I rated this T because it gets a little steamy.

"Yoshiko-san."

A pair of arms embrace Yoshiko from behind, pulling her closer.

"Turn around." Dia speaks with a soft tone, different from how she usually talks, she's always the scary and mature council president but when it's just her and Yoshiko she's gentle and soft with her fallen angel.

Yoshiko slowly turns to face Dia, not leaving their cozy warm hug. Dia cuddles closer to the smaller girl and kisses her on the tip of her nose, causing Yoshiko to giggle. She then gives her a kiss on the lips, which Yoshiko returns, they do it slow and gently, not letting go of each other and hugging tighter than before.

Yoshiko loves how adorable this soft side of Dia is.

* * *

"Good job, Yoshiko-chan!" Kanan hands the poor exhausted girl a bottle of water.

"You did great! It's just been a few runs and you already can climb these stairs so fast!" Kanan smiles at Yoshiko, who's still recovering.

"Huff... It's all thanks to you, Kanan-chan... I would've never been able to do this if it weren't for you motivating me..." Kanan giggles at that and pats Yoshiko in the head.

"Don't say it like that, silly. You did it yourself and you should be proud, ok?"

She scoots closer and gives Yoshiko a quick smooch, finally getting her to smile.

"Do it faster and i might reward you even more! Is this motivational enough? Ahaha~" Yoshiko suddently feels determined enough to do it even faster than Kanan herself.

* * *

 "A-Ah... Mari-chan!"

Yoshiko and Mari were interwined together, the sweet sound of their gasps and heavy breathing filled the room, their sweaty bodies glued together, Mari's smell had gotten Yoshiko drunk at this point.

She didn't have much time to breathe.

Mari kissed her again, the blonde's tongue begging to be let inside the other girl's mouth, and once it was inside, Yoshiko couldn't help but give in. Mari was rough, biting Yoshiko's lips and not giving her time to breathe. Yoshiko moaned into Mari's mouth while she sucked on her tongue, only letting go for a few seconds before diving in for another kiss.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 "Y-Yoshiko-chan!" Ruby called.

"What do you need, my little demon?" Yoshiko dramatically answered.

They have been sitting together on the school's library for a while, both engrossed on the books they had picked to read today. "C-Can i ask something... Weird?" Ruby seemed nervous, Yoshiko could notice her cheeks were now a little redder than the usual.

"O-Of course, nothing is too weird for Yohane." She tried to sound confident, but she, too, was getting a little nervous about what Ruby might ask of her.

"Can i kiss you?"

Ruby said it. The room was now silent, as it should be.

"I-It's just that... Couples on this story i'm reading do it all the time... I'm just-!" Ruby notices the awkward vibe she had created and quickly tries to explain herself, but Yoshiko interrupts her.

"Do it."

Yoshiko gives her permission, but she's embarrassed too, she closes her eyes and waits for Ruby, who slowly leans in and seals their lips together. A few seconds pass and they let go.

"So... What do you think?" Yoshiko asks and licks her lips, tasting some of Ruby's strawberry lipstick on them.

"I-I think i want more."

* * *

 "Uwaah~ It's too hot!" You complains.

She and Yoshiko had gone out to buy some popsicles for the rest of the group, it was tough having to practice so hard on such a hot summer day, they've decided they deserved some well-earned treats for it. Yoshiko and You are already eating some while making their way back to Chika's inn.

"You-chan, could you give me a red one too?" Yoshiko asked, pointing to the red popsicle You was about to finish.

"Aye aye! I sure can captain Yoshiko!~" You searches inside the plastic bag full of popsicles for a red one, unfortunately not finding any.

"Ah... Sorry Yoshiko-chan, guess that was the last one." You felt bad now, she knew the red ones were Yoshiko's favorite.

"As expected of an unlucky fallen angel like me... Uwaah... They taste so good, i can't believe this..."

You suddently gets an idea and stops walking, causing Yoshiko to stop aswell, and making her confused.

"You can still have a taste, Yoshiko-chan!" Yoshiko was even more confused now, how would she-?

Ah, she gets it now.

She can taste the sweet flavor of the popsicle as You kisses her, licking her lips as the other girl breaks the kiss, giggling.

"Told you so!~"

* * *

"Thanks for helping with the lyrics, Yoshiko-chan... Riko will get mad at me if i don't get them done by the weekend!"

Chika had asked for Yoshiko's help on writing lyrics for their next song, the chosen theme this time was love, which Chika thought Yoshiko could be good help since she helps write lyrics for Guilty Kiss.

"It is nothing, just doing my duty of helping out my little demons! Ufufu!" Yoshiko smiled. "Shall we get started? What do you have in mind?"

Chika suddently seemed troubled because of Yoshiko's question.

"I was expecting you to have something in mind... I don't have much experience with love... I mean i love Aqours and my friends and family but it's a different type of love, right?" Chika let it all out.

"I see... Ah, how could i explain it to you?" Yoshiko pondered.

Chika smiled and Yoshiko knew she got an idea.

"Show me Yoshiko-chan!" Chika seemed enthusiastic now.

"W-What do you mean?" Yoshiko blushed, she knew what was coming.

"Kiss me Yoshiko-chan!"

Chika glomped Yoshiko, getting closer to her face and closing her eyes, getting ready for the kiss, Yoshiko closed her eyes aswell and puckered her lips.

Chika gave her a light peck, but she could still taste the sour mikan on her lips. "S-So what now?" Yoshiko hoped they now could just get to it.

"Ahahah... I still don't get it!~ But it felt nice!~"

* * *

Yoshiko and Hanamaru were cuddling together for a bit.

They've been dating for a while but both of them were too shy to try to kiss yet. As they cuddled, their faces got closer and both of them blushed, feeling nervous about a certain something.

"Y-Yoshiko-chan, zura..." Hanamaru usually would have backed off by now, but this time she didn't, she got closer insted.

"Zuramaru?" Yoshiko's blush deepened.

"C-Can i kiss you?" She averts eye contact.

"Y-You always ask that but you never do..." Yoshiko looks away aswell.

"Y-You never do it too, zura."

Hanamaru talks back and they stay quiet for about a minute, both looking away from each other, then they suddently turn around at about the same time, causing their faces to be really close.

They're both red as tomatoes now.

Yoshiko closes her eyes and Hanamaru understands what she wants. She puts together all of her courage and leans in.

She kisses Yoshiko.

Yoshiko kisses back.

It's sloppy and messy, as expected from the two timid girls' first kiss.

They let go. Hanamaru smiles happily at Yoshiko.

* * *

"No! Mari-chan!!! Do something!"

Riko pratically screams for Mari's help, her and Yoshiko have been quarreling for the last thirty minutes.

Yoshiko wants goth lolita costumes for their next live, but according to Riko, they're too revealing and she'd never wear something as shameless as these dresses. Their skirts were too short and the garterbelts that were supposed to be worn with the dresses? God, no, Riko could never.

Mari just watched as both of them screamed and slammed their fists into the table.

"Riko-chan! You're sooo annoying!" Yoshiko says something she didn't mean to in the heat of the moment.

Riko gets mad.

"No! You are! Look at what you want us to wear! That's unnaceptable!"

Mari swears she could see the sparks flying between them. With each yell they started to get closer to each other, wanting to scream even louder at the other, no longer noticing Mari was right there.

And she sure was about to do something.

She'd push them to each other.

Suddently, Riko and Yoshiko's lips are glued together, they don't know why, but they don't let go of the kiss, it's rough, expressing the anger they were feeling that moment.

Mari laughed, causing them to let go, now both of them seem like they calmed down.

"There you go, Riko-chan~ I did something, ufufu~" Mari's smirk quickly fades as she notices they're mad again.

This time they're coming for her.

 

 

 


End file.
